1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device and a fabricating method and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a resistance type memory device and a fabricating method and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of the communication technology and the popularity of the Internet, the demands initiated by the public for the communication and processing of the information especially on the audio-video data transmission of great capacity and quick transmission speed are growing. On the other aspect, under the global competition, the work environment is not limited to the office but anywhere in the world at any time, and a great deal of information is needed to support this action and decision. Therefore, the requirements for portable digital apparatuses including the mobile platforms such as a digital notebook computer/NB, a personal digital assistant/PDA, an electronic book/e-book, a mobile phone, and a digital still camera/DSC are increasing significantly. Correspondingly, the requirements for accessing the above digital products through the storage apparatuses are greatly enhanced as well.
Since 1990, the semiconductor storage-based memory is developed, which now becomes a new technology of the storage medium. In order to satisfy the increasing requirements for memories along with the storage or transmission of a great deal of data, developing a new type of the memory device is of great importance and value.